Sing Along With The Care Bears: A Day Out With Good Luck Bear/Transcript
The opening title card plays. We see a view of Care-a-lot with a sun rising. We then cut to Good Luck's house, where Amigo is giving out newspapers to residents of Care-a-lot. Margo then collects the newspaper.* Amigo: Buenos dias, Margo! Margo: Morning! (now singing) Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay My, oh, my, what a wonderful day Plenty of sunshine headin' my way Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay! Mister Bluebird's on my shoulder It's the truth, it's "actch'll" Everything is "satisfactch'll" Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay Wonderful feeling, wonderful day! *Margo goes into the bedroom with Good Luck* Good Luck: Oh, good morning, Margo! (now to the viewers) And hello to you too! My name's Good Luck Bear. Hey... I almost forgot that today is the friendship festival! Margo: Yeah! That's why I wanted to remind you. *Maxwell is bringing breakfast in* Good Luck: Thank you for bringing in breakfast this morning, Maxwell! Maxwell: No problemo! Margo and Good Luck (singing): Mister Bluebird's on my shoulder It's the truth, it's "actch'll" Everything is "satisfactch'll" Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay Wonderful feeling, wonderful day! *Good Luck is heading out to the gathering tree* Good Luck: Does anyone know what I'm doing today? Harmony: I heard today there was a friendship festival down at earth! Good Luck: Yep! And I can't wait to join in the fun! Grumpy: I'll go get the CBT ready. Margo: What are we gonna do while we wait? Good Luck: How about... Follow the leader! Margo: That's a wonderful idea. Good Luck (singing): Following the leader, the leader, the leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go We won't be home till morning, till morning, till morning We won't be home till morning Because he told us so Margo and Maxwell (singing): Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee day Tee dum, tee dee it's part of the game we play Tee dum, tee dee, the words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee dum We're one for all, and all of us out for fun We march in line and follow the other one With a teedle ee do a teedle ee do tee dum Good Luck (singing): Following the leader, the leader, the leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go We won't be home till morning, till morning, till morning We won't be home till morning Because he told us so Good Luck, Margo and Maxwell (singing): Tee dum, tee dee a teedle ee do tee day We march along and these are the words we say Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle de dum dee-day Oh, a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum a teedle ee-do-tee-day Good Luck: Margo, I'll be getting things ready to go to earth, so can you watch Maxwell for me? Margo: Of course! Good Luck: And if you need anything, howl! *Good Luck closes the door* Maxwell: Hey Margo, what cool stuff can your ears do? Margo: Well, I could wiggle them. *Margo wiggles her ears* Maxwell: Impressive... (now singing) Do your ears hang low? Do they wobble to and fro? Can you tie 'em in a knot? Can you tie 'em in a bow? Can you throw 'em o'er your shoulder Like a Continental soldier? Do your ears hang low? Do your ears stand high? Do they reach up to the sky? Do they droop when they are wet? Do they stiffen when they're dry? Can you wave them at your neighbor With an element of flavor? Do your ears stand high? Do your ears flip-flop? Can you use them as a mop? Are they stringy at the bottom? Are they curly at the top? Can you use them for a swatter? Can you use them for a blotter? Do your ears flip-flop? Margo: They can! *Good Luck enters the room again* Maxwell: Is it time to go? Good Luck: In fact, it is! (now to the viewers) You can come along too. Maxwell: Let's do this! Good Luck (singing): Let's all go to the festival, Let's all go to the festival, Let's all go to the festival, the friendship festival! Margo: What time does it start to be exact? Good Luck: It's gonna start any minute. (now singing) Share, care, and make new friends, when we're celebrating, the fun never ends! So let's all go to the festival, the friendship festival! Let's all go to the festival, Let's all go to the festival, Let's all go to the festival, the friendship festival! *Everyone else says goodbye to the three as they head to earth* Margo (singing): We'll play games... sing songs, and tell stories too! Maxwell (singing): But it isn't complete, without you! Good Luck, Margo and Maxwell (singing): So let's all go to the festival, the friendship festival! Let's all go to the festival, the friendship festival! *Children are excited to see the three* Good Luck: Hey... they brought some dogs as well. Margo, Maxwell, I would like you to meet... Zoe with Sam, the golden retriever... Gavin with Barney, the Saint Bernard... Lilly with Pongo, the dalmatian... John with Max, the jack rusell terrier... Harry with Jasper, the Bassett hound... and Lucy with Chance, the American bulldog! Looks like everyones here. Margo: Yeah! Aren’t we gonna get the festival started? Good Luck: Indeed we are, Margo. (now to the viewers) Well... you all know this one. Just follow along! (now singing) If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands. Margo (singing): you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet. Maxwell (singing): If you're happy and you know it, shout "Hurray!" (hoo-ray!) If you're happy and you know it, shout "Hurray!" (hoo-ray!) If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it If you're happy and you know it, shout "Hurray!" (hoo-ray!) Everyone (singing): If you're happy and you know it, do all three If you're happy and you know it, do all three If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it If you're happy and you know it, do all three. Hooray! Good Luck: Nicely done, everyone! Zoe: Hey look, Margo’s doing a happy dance! Good Luck: In fact, that gives me an idea. How about we all sing a song about Margo! Maxwell: Wonderful idea! Good Luck (singing): There was a dog who's loyal and true And Margo was her name-O M-A-R-G-O M-A-R-G-O M-A-R-G-O And Margo was her name-O Everyone (singing): There was a dog who's loyal and true And Margo was her name-O *bark*-A-R-G-O *bark*-A-R-G-O *bark*-A-R-G-O And Margo was her name-O There was a dog who's loyal and true And Margo was her name-O *bark*-*bark*-R-G-O *bark*-*bark*-R-G-O *bark*-*bark*-R-G-O And Margo was her name-O There was a dog who's loyal and true And Margo was her name-O *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-G-O *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-G-O *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-G-O And Margo was her name-O There was a dog who's loyal and true And Margo was her name-O *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark*-O *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark*-O *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark*-O And Margo was her name-O There was a dog who's loyal and true And Margo was her name-O *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark* *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark* *bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark*-*bark* And Margo was her name-O And Margo was her name-O! Good Luck: Great job, everyone! Lucy: Hey, is that a four-leaf clover? Good Luck: It sure is. My belly badge reminds us all that we make our own luck. Maxwell: Hey! Anyone up for a game of hide and seek? Good Luck: I sure am! Lilly: Let's do it! *Everyone else hides while Maxwell is counting to 10* Maxwell: 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! Ready or not, here I come! *Maxwell begins to look for everyone* Maxwell (singing): Oh where, oh where Have our little friends gone? Oh where, oh where can they be? Where they're hiding in a bush Or behind a tree Oh where, oh where can they be? *Maxwell finds Zoe and Sam* Zoe: Let's go, Sam. *Maxwell finds everyone else but Good Luck and Margo* Maxwell (singing): Oh where, oh where Have our little friends gone? Oh where, oh where can they be? Where they're hiding in a bush Or behind a wall I love this game, you should see. *Maxwell finds Good Luck and Margo* Good Luck: Maxwell, you found us! Maxwell: I think that's everyone. Right? Good Luck: Yep! John: You know, who are the people in our neighborhoods? Good Luck: Great question, John. There's a lot of people in the neighborhood. However there's people who play important roles, too. Like a fireman, a police officer, and a doctor. (now singing) Oh, who are the people in your neighborhood? In your neighborhood? In your neighborhood? Say, who are the people in your neighborhood? The people that you meet each day. Oh, the postman always brings the mail Through rain or snow or sleet or hail He'll work and work the whole day through To get your letters safe to you. 'Cause a postman is a person in your neighborhood In your neighborhood He's in your neighborhood A postman is a person in your neighborhood A person that you meet each day. Oh, a fireman is brave it's said His engine is a shiny red If there's a fire anywhere about Well, He'll be sure to put it out. Everyone (singing): Cause a fireman is a person in your neighborhood In your neighborhood He's in your neighborhood And a postman is a person in your neighborhood Well, they're the people that you meet When you're walking down the street They're the people that you meet each day! Good Luck: That was fun! But it's getting kinda late, I'm gonna have to go back to Care-a-lot soon. But thanks for joining us for the friendship festival! Children: No problem! Good Luck: However, Margo, Maxwell and I do have something to say to everyone. (Now singing) The more we get together Together, together The more we get together The happier we'll be. 'Cause your friends are my friends And my friends are your friends The more we get together The happier we'll be. *The CBT becomes ready to transport Good Luck back to Care-a-lot* Good Luck: Looks like it's time to go already. Bye everybody! *The children say goodbye to Good Luck, Margo and Maxwell as they leave to go to Care-a-lot. The bears end up welcoming the three back* Good Luck (singing): It's time to head back home and it's time to go now And so we will be heading Back home for the night. The singing and dancing Were all so entrancing! I'm glad we got together And had so much fun. *Good Luck, Margo and Maxwell enter the house* Good Luck (singing): It's time to say goodbye now Don't worry or cry now The stars are in the skies now and we'll dream for the day. We've found what we're after Such good times and laughter I'm glad we got together And so friends, goodbye! *Margo and Maxwell jump into bed* Good Luck (to the viewers): Well, thanks for coming to the Friendship Festival with me. Bye for now, and see you again soon! *We cut to the outside of Good Luck's house as he turns off the lamp. We then cut to a view of Care-a-lot at night. The credits then roll*